


Say No to This

by JohnTTompkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTTompkins/pseuds/JohnTTompkins
Summary: There's nothing like summer in the citySomeone under stress meets someone lookin' prettyThere's trouble in the air, you can smell itAnd Obi-Wan is by himself; I'll let him tell itJedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been restless for quite some time, but hadn't found the means to rectify the situation. When the perfect opportunity presents itself, he has to decide whether he can say no.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 4





	Say No to This

Obi-Wan Kenobi tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. It was the eighth night that he had done so. As he sat up, he ran his fingers through his auburn locks and sighed deeply. He needed to find a way to cure his insomnia, but in order to do that, he had to first get to the root of the problem. He then stood up and began to pace the floor, running through any possibilities in his head. As he paced, his mind wandered through a timeline of events in his life up to this point. After a few moments, his face took on an expression of realization that he needed a break. As such, he decided to see who else was awake, so he could talk to them and see about getting some time off. He stepped out into the hallway and was promptly greeted by Master Windu.

"Master Kenobi," the other Jedi said, yawning softly. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know, Master Windu, but I'm having trouble sleeping." Obi-Wan sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair like before. "I think I might need some time off. If you'll allow it, that is."

Master Windu rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment that seemed to drag on for eternity, he said, "You may have as much time off as you need. Just don't do anything reckless."

Obi-Wan turned to walk away, but then turned back to Mace and said, "Master Windu, with all due respect, whether or not I do something reckless is the least of your concerns." And as he turned to walk away once again, he muttered, "And it's the most of mine."

As he headed out to board his ship, Obi-Wan began to think of what to do. It was then that he realized that he could do something that he hadn't done in a while. And then, he decided to stay on Coruscant, opting to visit Senator Padmé Amidala. So, he boarded a transport instead, traveling to her apartment. As he made his way up to the door, it flew open and there, just inside the doorway, stood the woman that Obi-Wan had come to see, wearing a flowing purple velvet dress, with her hair done up in a braid the cascaded down her back. "Master Kenobi," she chirped with a grin, "what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Actually, I came to see you," he admitted, blushing.

The admission caused Padmé's heart to flutter. He had come to see her? That couldn't have been true. But still, the prospect of all the things that they could get up to...  _ excited  _ her. She stepped aside to let him in, and he took off his robe, hanging it on a hook near the door before sitting on the sofa. She bit her lip softly as she eyed him up and down, trying to resist the urge to throw herself at him. She moved across the room as if walking on air, and poured two cups of tea before handing one to him, then sat down beside him. As they drank their tea, she looked at him and asked, "So, why exactly did you come to see me?"

"Well, I've been having trouble sleeping lately, and I was hoping that you might be able to help me."

"I-- Oh. Well, I might have an idea." She smirked softly, stroking his thigh gently. "Would you like to hear it?"

The touch of her hand on his thigh sent a shiver up his spine. It felt...  _ exhilarating _ . He found himself pushing his leg up into her hand, biting his lip. "I would love to, milady."

"Obi-Wan," she purred, leaning close to him, "you know you don't have to be so formal with me in private."

"I know, Padmé," he answered, "but sometimes, I can't help it."

"Well, then, I suppose I should play along. Don't you agree,  _ Master Kenobi _ ?"

The tone of her voice sent a second shiver up his spine. She was teasing him, and she knew it. He could tell by the mischievous look in her eye. "I... Oh, may the Force be with me," he grumbled. "You're pressing all the right buttons. Do go on."

She grinned devilishly and lifted her hand off of his thigh. "I don't think I will. Not yet, anyway."

He gasped, resisting the urge to place her hand back where it was. "Padmé... You tease."

"You like it, though," she purred, seductively licking her lips after she had said so.

"I do," he agreed. "Just don't overdo it, or I just might have to punish you." A devilish grin crept onto his lips as he spoke, and she chuckled.

"Punish me, eh? Maybe I'd like that." She brushed her lips against his, not fully kissing him, just to see his reaction.

He shuddered in anticipation of the kiss that never came. "You would? I see. I think I know just the thing." A dark chuckle escaped his lips, and he gently patted her cheek. "But I think I'm going to make you wait for it; let the anticipation eat at you."

She whined softly, clenching her thighs together to keep herself from getting too wet. "Obi-Wan... You're mean."

"Mean? Oh no, my dear. I'm just getting you back for your own teasing." In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan knew that what he was doing was wrong; after all, this was his friend's wife he was flirting with. But at the same time, he didn't care. It was a thrill unlike any other he'd ever experienced before.

Padmé laughed softly and straddled his lap, slowly grinding against him, wanting to get him riled up.

Obi-Wan moaned softly, feeling himself hardening in his trousers. "You're teasing me again..."

"What if I am?" she giggled.

"I'll have to punish you," he warned, roughly grabbing her by the hips.

"Mmm... What sort of punishment~?"

"Hmmm... Maybe a spanking?"

"Yes, please~"

"Go to your room, then."

"Yes, Sir. Shall I take off my dress as well?"

He nodded softly and gently stroked her cheek. "Of course. I'll be in shortly."

She nodded in turn and stood up, swaying her hips seductively as she walked off to her room. Something inside her was telling her that this wasn't right, that Anakin would be upset, but she didn't seem to mind. Once she was in her room, she slipped out of her dress and let it pool at her feet before kicking it aside and stepping out of her shoes as well, at which time she knelt down by the bed and waited for Obi-Wan to enter.

Obi-Wan soon stepped into the room and allowed the door to close behind him. "Good girl," he whispered, gently running his fingers through her hair and down her back. His touch sent a shiver along her spine and his words, the tone of his voice, made her womanhood twitch with anticipation. But she knew that that would not be happening this night, no matter how much she may have wanted it. No, tonight was all about the tease; the buildup before the overflow.

"Please," she whispered. "Spank me. I've been a naughty girl." As she spoke, she lifted herself up and laid across her bed, putting her rear on display for him. "Please. Make it hurt so I don't forget who I belong to."  _ Where did that come from?  _ she thought.  _ But... I want him so badly. I've wanted him for years. _

Without warning, Obi-Wan brought his hand crashing down against her skin with a hard slap, causing the mound of flesh to ripple under his palm as a loud scream was ripped from her throat. She liked that. "Do it again," she begged. "Harder. I want, no, I  _ need  _ it to hurt."

The Jedi Master drew his hand back once again before bringing it down against her skin with an even harder slap than before. Padmé screamed once more, in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and she looked back at him with desire. "Again," she panted. "Just once more, as hard as you can. Please."

Nodding softly, he took a few practice swings before delivering a full-force slap to her already beet red behind. She screamed out at the top of her lungs when he had done so, suddenly reaching her orgasm and leaving a puddle on the floor behind her.

"By the Force!" Obi-Wan exclaimed softly at the sight. "You really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Padmé blushed and glanced behind her. Upon seeing the puddle of her juices on the tile floor, she chuckled. "I guess I did. I should probably clean that up."

"Oh, allow me." He chuckled, smirking as he picked up her dress. "I hope this isn't one of your favorites."

She glared at him, albeit playfully as she watched him use it as a rag to clean up her mess. "It is. But don't worry. I'll only wear it for you now, anyway."

He nodded softly. "That's fair."  _ Anakin is going to kill me,  _ he thought as he scratched his beard.

"You'd better go. Ani... Er, Anakin will be wondering where you are." She giggled as she stood up, still naked, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll miss you~"

"I'm not going anywhere. I was allowed to take some time off for a while, so I'm staying here with you. However, there is one condition."

She raised a brow, smirking at him. "And what is that?"

"We must not, under any circumstances, allow things to escalate beyond what happened tonight. Understand?"

"Of course." However, they both knew that they would break that condition before too long. She kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain on his skin. He didn't wipe it off.

"Good. Now, why don't you go freshen up? I'll wait here."

With a nod, Padmé let her hair loose, allowing her chocolate curls to fall down her back before she sauntered away to wash up. After a moment, Obi-Wan heard the sound of running water from the refresher. And about twenty minutes later, Padmé returned, wearing a lavender silk nightgown. "How do I look?" she asked, grinning as she twirled for him.

"Beautiful," Obi-Wan answered, grinning in return as he stripped out of his clothes, remaining in his undergarments.

"Thank you," she giggled, running a finger down his chest. "You aren't so bad looking yourself." She stood on her toes to kiss him, but he stopped her, placing a finger to her lips.

"Remember what I said?" he warned.

She nodded. "But... Can't I at least kiss you?"

"I suppose you can."

She laughed softly and gently moved his finger away from her lips before kissing him tenderly.

He kissed back slowly, trying to keep himself under control for now. Smiling on her lips, he mumbled, "Are you satisfied?"

"For now, yes," she purred as she pulled back, sitting on the edge of her bed. "This is the first time in a long time that I've shared a bed with anyone other than Ani..."

He sat beside her, gently trailing a finger over her skin. "I can sleep elsewhere, perhaps on the floor, if you would prefer."

"No, it's okay. I like being close to you. I mean, we're already... you know."

He nodded, chuckling softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid down with her. "Indeed."

She nodded as well, snuggling up against him and laying her head on his chest.

It was then that he used the Force to retrieve a bottle of ointment from his belt and gently rubbed some on her behind, figuring that it still must have stung quite a bit.

"Thank you," she moaned out softly, gently rubbing against his hand. "It was still stinging a little bit."

"I'm not surprised that it was," he said with a smirk, giving her behind a gentle squeeze. "But I am surprised that you were able to reach orgasm from that. How did you do it?"

"Well," she began with a gasp, "I have high pain tolerance, and I wanted to test it. Plus, with Ani, all I know is pain, so I sort of developed a craving for it over time. But with him, there's never any pleasure, there's only pain. You managed to make me orgasm just by spanking me. That's something he could never do, even if I asked him to."

"I see. I think I know what you're getting at." He smirked.

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I think... that you're saying that you want to go against the condition I put in place."

"Perhaps I do."

"But we can't, you know that. If Anakin finds out, he'll kill us both."

"Then we'll just have to be sure that he won't find out."

"Padmé, no."

"Obi-Wan..." She pouted rather adorably, giving him her best doe-eyed expression.

He sighed heavily, unable to resist her cuteness. "Fine. But the moment he finds out, I'm calling the whole thing off."

"Deal."

"Good." He kissed her once again before cuddling up with her and closing his eyes. She closed her eyes soon after.

The pair slept peacefully through the night, just enjoying their closeness. As the sun rose over Coruscant, Padmé awoke with a yawn to find her lover still fast asleep. Smirking to herself, she began to leave a trail of kisses down his chest, soon ducking her head under the covers. She pulled down his underwear and kissed up and down his shaft, and it twitched and hardened in response. Slowly, she licked it, before slipping the head into her mouth and sucking gently.

Obi-Wan stirred, moaning softly as he felt her lips wrap around his length, and moaned a little louder when she began to suck. "Good morning to you, too."

She pulled back with a pop and grinned up at him. "Surprise~"

"Indeed." He nodded, pulling the covers back to look at her properly. "But I don't believe I told you to stop."

She nodded softly and resumed sucking him off, moaning softly around his length.

He moaned a little louder, gently tangling a hand in her hair as she continued. "Just like that... Yes..."

She moaned deeply when he grabbed her hair, sucking a little harder.

A soft growl passed his lips, and he began to gently thrust upward.

Padmé gasped quietly but continued sucking. She loved how he was treating her. It was, in a word, freeing. She felt like a queen and a slave to his desires all at once, and she relished in it.

Obi-Wan grinned slyly and began to thrust a little faster, moaning a bit louder still. Padmé let him do as he pleased, moaning deeply as he moved. And after a short while, he gasped and moaned loudly as he came explosively in her mouth.

She pulled back once again with a soft pop, and licked her lips. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "What for?"

"Everything," she answered, blushing, before carefully slipping out of the bed, the blanket still wrapped around her, even though she wasn't naked.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling his underwear back up.

"To get dressed," she replied, grinning before disappearing into her large walk-in closet for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, she reemerged, wearing a form-fitting black leather dress. She grinned at Obi-Wan, posing for him. "What do you think?"

"You look stunning," he answered, walking over to her and laying his hands on her hips.

She leaned forward and laid her hands on his chest, beaming at him. "Thank you."

He smiled in turn and kissed her lightly. "You're welcome."

She kissed back gently, smiling on his lips. "Should I wear this more often for you?"

He nodded softly, gingerly running his hands up along her sides. "Please do."

"Of course,  _ Sir _ ." The last word escaped her lips in a sensual whisper, causing him to blush deeply. She was pushing his buttons again, and he loved it. But he had to remember that he set the rule that they couldn't go too far with their relationship. But in the back of his mind, a part of himself was screaming at him to give in.

Padmé was feeling the same. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Let's wait and see how we feel in a month, at most."

He nodded softly. "That's fair."

After that, Obi-Wan dressed himself, and the two sat down for breakfast. And when they had finished, Obi-Wan stepped out onto the balcony, staring out at the horizon. Padmé followed him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hello there," he said softly, smiling when he sensed her presence.

"Hello, my love," she whispered in reply, softly kissing his neck. Why had she greeted him like that? She didn't know. It just felt...  _ right _ . And he didn't seem to mind, or at least, he hadn't noticed. Or so she thought, because a few seconds later, something incredible happened.

He chuckled softly and turned to face her, smiling. "That was unexpected, but I don't mind it."

"I'm glad. I would hate to overstep any boundaries."

"We're already overstepping boundaries," he joked, running his fingers through her hair.

"True." She nodded softly. "But Anakin won't find out, so we should be fine."

"He'd better not, or else I'm calling this off."

"I understand," she answered sadly. The thought of being without Obi-Wan hurt her.

"But don't worry. I'll make sure that he doesn't. I promise."

Padmé grinned and kissed him softly, then turned to head back inside. She had been given some time off as well, and was determined to spend as much of it with Obi-Wan as possible. Obi-Wan followed her in, immediately sitting on the sofa. The moment he did, she perched herself on his lap and leaned back against him. He kissed her head softly and closed his eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep for a little while. She did the same a moment later, resting peacefully against his chest with her head nestled under his chin.

After a few hours, they awoke and glanced at each other, smiling warmly. She stole a kiss before standing up and stretching. His eyes scanned her body as she did so, stopping at her hips. He bit his lip, and she turned her head to look back at him.

"What? See something you like?"

"I do, indeed."

"It's my butt, isn't it?" She chuckled, swaying her hips seductively.

"It's you in general," he answered with a chuckle of his own, laying his hands on her hips. "But I will openly admit that you do have a nice butt." He chuckled again and gave her a playful spank.

She yelped softly before pressing her butt against his hand. "You're sweet. And thank you."

He gently groped her butt and leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "I'd love to have it bouncing on me, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean," she purred, moving to slowly grind against him. "I bet you would love to have me pinned underneath you, screaming your name as you pound into me as well, wouldn't you?"

"I would," he moaned out softly in reply, grinding against her in response.

"How badly?" She pressed a little harder against him.

"Very badly," he answered, gasping as he moved his hands up to her chest.

She pressed her bosom into his hands, gasping in pleasure. "Then take me. I need you."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll pout until you do." She pouted cutely, staring up at him.

"Hmmm..." He stroked his beard in thought before responding. "I think I'll tease you a little bit; make you wait. You know I enjoy teasing you."

"You're lucky I enjoy the teasing when it's you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"Indeed. But I shan't tease you for too long. That would be cruel."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Tease me as much as you like. I love it. But only if it's you."

"I see. Then, I won't tell you when the teasing will end. You'll just know."

"I look forward to it."

After that conversation, they went about their business as usual; he had a couple of transmissions to send on behalf of the Council, and she had a few meetings with some of the other senators. And then, he decided to take her out to dinner before heading back to her apartment to sleep for the night.


End file.
